Face It
by Emotionlessxxx
Summary: [Chapter TEN Up]Revenge always tasted sweet. Only, sweeter than normal... Tom Riddle versus Ginny Weasley. Battle against wills. Passion against ambition. The good, the bad and the ugly. R&R!
1. Prologue

i A/N. This is my first Tom/Ginny fic and the plot seems kind of different from my usual ones though stereotypic at the same time. Hope you like it and R&R please! /i /p 

** b FACE IT /b /p **

** b PROLOGUE /b /p **

_ i The harsh sea waves swirling like mist, /p _

_Soft and comforting, complete bliss. /p _

_Your ice blue eyes haunt me so, /p _

_Even when I want you no more. /p _

_Its your eyes that weaken me, /p _

_Its your eyes that made me fall head over heels, /p _

_Your eyes leave me mesmerized, /p _

_Your eyes make my heart go bad. /p _

_I wanted to forget you, /p _

_I wanted revenge, /p _

_For breaking my heart. /p _

_Yet my heart softens and melts, /p _

_When I look at those beautiful eyes. /p /i _

The piece of parchment was lying among the rest of Ginny Weasley's old stuff. Though the parchment was yellowing and worn, the words however glinted brightly. She closed her eyes trying to forget about it, yet it only made things more clear than ever. She could see his silky black hair falling elegantly and his eyes, it was his eyes that had attracted her to him more than ever. She could see those deep cobalt blue eyes as hard as ice staring into hers, inwardly taunting her. She shuddered and opened her eyes. It was over. She wasn't to worry about i this /i now. /p 

She picked up the piece of parchment her lips twitching inspite of herself. She had been so i naive /i then. She motioned her hands to tear the piece and add in to the "junk" pile, yet her fingers remained rigid, refusing to move. i Odd /i she thought and threw the parchment aside.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo /p 

The cauldron was burning now turning a bright emerald green, Death Eaters gathered around it waiting apparently for something. Then the cauldron turned a deep red as all raised their wands, a figure emerged from it slowly as there were excited murmurs. /p 

Lord Voldemort stepped out towards the circle as the figure stepped out of the cauldron, fully robed. /p 

"Ah...Tom," /p 

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxoooooooooooooooooooooooooooo /p 

i A/N. Like it? Loathe it? I admit the plot hasn't yet started and the poem was VERY cheesy but I promise the plot is more exciting than it seems. /p 


	2. Dreaming The Past

**FACE IT**

**CHAPTER ONE**

_He ignored his surroundings but walked straight for her, his eyes gleaming filled with menace. She could feel his presence and it made her shiver and her body numb, she crounched beneath the pillar. She had been magically transported to a graveyard. She could hear laughter, laughter she recognized. It couldn't be him, it simply couldn't._

_Yet, his eyes faced her, she knew he had. They were as clear as ever, as hard as ice, deep blue. He sensed her presence too and caught hold of her as she screamed. Her screams were high pitched, echoing through the deserted graveyard, yet none paid attention._

_"I'm back Ginny," he hissed as she felt cold air brush past her. She whimpered slightly, every wish to control her fear abandoned._

_"T-tom?" she stuttered as he smiled making his handsome features shrivel into an evil stare._

_"Noticed haven't you?" he whispered and let her go, leaving a bruise in her arm, where his fingers had gripped her..._

"Ginny?" Mrs. Weasley called pressing a glass of cold water in her hands.

"What happened?" Mrs. Weasley asked concerned.

"Nothing. No honestly mom- Just a Nightmare," Ginny said hastily taking a gulp of water which calmed her slightly.

"Right." said Mrs. Weasley only half-convinced as she exited the room.

Ginny lay against her bed shivering slightly at the thought of the dream. She was glad it was just a Dream. Yet as she rolled up her sleeves she let out a yelp of fear, there was a bruise on her arm, exactly where Tom Riddle had held her in her Dream.

oooooooooooooooooooxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxoooooooooooooooooooooooo

In the graveyard, a teenage boy chuckled to himself thinking of what had just happened. The girl seemed ten times more beautiful than she was years ago, a beauty rather. He would give her a few more shocks of course, but that would be just the beginning.

ooooooooooooooooooxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxooooooooooooooooooooo

In the Godrics Hollow, now repaired with extra enchantments cast including the Fidelius Charm with Ron being the Secret Keeper, Harry, Hermione and Ron were in three different rooms.

Hermione sat in hers, uncomfortable. She had a bad feeling about that day, she wishes they hadn't decided to leave Ginny behind without her knowledge. They had left Ginny in The Burrow that night as they decided it was best for her to complete school before joining the Trio to hunt for Horcruxes. Yet, Leaving Ginny behind may cause Ginny to do something stupid. Even get hurt in process.

Through their sources and a spy stationed in Voldemorts presence as a Death Eater, they had found out that something was about to happen. Judging by the Death Eater's talk, something exciting. Yet, their spy wasn't trusted enough to know the specifics but that was enough to make Hermione uneasy. If not she, Harry or Ron, who would be next? The answer was crystal clear. Ginny Weasley- Harry's ex girlfriend, one of the Weasley family who were all Blood Traitors... She didn't dare think more.

ooooooooooooooooooxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxooooooooooooooooooooo

The Next Morning, after barely two hours of sleep, Ginny Weasley woke up to find three empty beds.

oooooooooooooooxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxooooooooooooooooooooo

The Dark Lord settled in his throne, hidden away from the land of Muggles and Wizards. His plans were coming along well,so far. He had built a whole villago named- The Dark Liar where the Death Eaters hid from the fury of other wizards and schemed against them. Death Eater's families were there too, in case the Ministry tried blackmail. Not that the Dark Lord cared, but he wanted his Death Eaters to believe he did. He lived in a palace and spent his hours devoted to scheming which finally got its use, sitting in his throne studded with stones and curved oddly in a serpent-like way.

"_Call Tom!_" he now ordered to Avery and the man bowed and fled out. A minute later, Tom or Thomas Riddle entered the room, his face baring no sign of dislike or a flinch or terror. He was like The Dark Lord himself, He _was_ the Dark Lord. The diary had helped, his younger form was now standing right before him sulking, though. As he hated taking orders, again a bit of him.

"_You shall attend your Seventh Year at Hogwarts and collect followers. We need a band of youngsters to fill in for the Death Eaters who shall leave us after sometime. Collect all you feel worthy_" he hissed not bothering to elaborate. He preferred things to be told in a crisp and clear way. He now needed more youngsters, the Malfoy boy had made him realise. His current ones were getting too old. A few would stay but the others would have to part. He'd kill them soon. Bellatrix, Snape and Rookwood would stay of course, they had all proved their use. Lucius too would stay, he had been useful except for the blunder two years back. But the rest would go, they had done their service.

"_You may go_," he said finally. "_Send in, Draco Malfoy_," he commanded as Thomas Riddle swept out, he didn't flee like Avery.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxoooooooooooooooooooooooo

_A/N. Okay, this is short too but longer than the last chap...We're getting furthur.. Only, How does Ginny fit in this? I'll answer myself, you'll find out next or the next or the next next chapter.. Depends on the many reviews I get, so R&R! And thanks to Pussin Boots and Kittyraven for reviewing! hands out cookies to them Till then, Ciao!_

Emotionlessxxx


	3. Face It

i A/N. Okay...longer Note after the Chapter...Chapter Two now! /i /p 

b center FACE IT /b /center /p 

b center CHAPTER TWO /b /center /p 

Ginny could feel herself clouded with fury, fear and happiness at the same time. The outcome was confusion, added to her string of emotions. She had always been a part of The Trio's adventures, however minute a role she played in it. She had been used to their considering her "too young" but leaving the house out of blue without even saying goodbye was too much. Why did they have to treat her like this? Worse, her mother had known too but agreed not to tell her as she didn't need to take a year off from education. This was not fair. /p 

She could hear Harry's voice telling her that they had to break up, he was afraid she'd get killed because she was special to him. Tears flowed down her cheeks as she recalled the incident, it was the most painful thing. Accepting what she knew would happen one day. More tears rolled down as she hastily brushed it away. She'd done allot of crying lately, only she didn't do it in public. She'd never cried like this before, she had always counted on herself being strong at heart. But Harry was an exception, he was the only boy she had ever truly loved. His bright emerald green eyes and midnight black hair and passionate face flashed through her mind. She felt a smile creep upon her face which crumpled almost at once. She and Harry were no more, those few months in her fifth year was too good to be true. The Trio had dumped her without even informing her. Harry hadn't bothered to say Goodbye. /p 

i Get a grip on yourself. Your Independent Ginny Weasley, a BOY can't make you feel depressed /i she thought as she hastily rubbed a tear and another flowed to take its place. She was hopeless. She i had /i to get a grip on herself. Another tear flowed down. /p 

! /p 

There was only two days left to attend Hogwarts and Tom Riddle was yet to visit Diagon Alley, where he decided to get a few required indegrients and supplies in Knockturn Alley. He would take care of that tommorow. Now, he had to find a way to repair his Diary which this time wouldn't be a Horcrux. He would have one and his darling Ginny would get one. He'd seen to that. The charm was difficult but simple to him, he had cast it already and the two Diaries were placed before him. In both were engraved in Gold letters: i The Diary Of Tom Riddle /i . He chuckled to himself imagining the look on Ginny's face when she found the Diary. /p 

Ginny Weasley had changed, Tom noticed. She wasn't the pale faced, red haired girl who was lonely all the time. It surprised Tom how quickly she had blossomed into a petite and slim stunning girl with long gleaming red hair and chocolate brown eyes. She was no longer lonely but now full of life. Tom wished she weren't as it would've been easier to convince a lonely girl than the new Ginny. Yet, the more challenge, the better. He had big plans for Ginny. Bigger than convincing her to become a Death Eater. /p 

Staring at the dull black walls, he waited for nightfall, when he would visit Ginny again. /p 

! /p 

i "Hello, Ginny love, we meet again," he drawled lazily walking towards her. /p 

She lay there, on the ground her eyes wide edging backwards. He was back again. They were in the same graveyard, and his eyes were the only thing that gave light in the pitch darkness. He pulled her up and chuckled slightly pausing, after which he wrapped his arms around her. /p 

"Don't worry, love," he whispered slightly making her shiver with fear. "You'll be safe in my hands. I'm here now," he continued as Ginny fought hard to escape from his grasp. /p 

"You can't escape, Ginny. Face it. I have big plans for you," and he let her go as his last words echoed. Big plans for you...Big plans for you...Big plans for you... /p /i 

Ginny woke up again, shivering. This time her mother hadn't heard her. The dream had felt so real, she could feel him wrapping his arms around her. She thought she had gotten over what happened in her First Year. Her dreams had stopped after Tom Riddle had been destroyed. Then why had they started again suddenly? /p 

The silent truth hit her again, for the second time, yet she ignored it. He couldn't be back. The diary was destroyed, she was overreacting. It was just a nightmare. She slumped back and closed her eyes, yet she would open her eyes again afraid that she'd have the nightmare again. /p 

! /p 

It had taken a lot of persuasion to make Mrs.Weasley let Ginny go to Diagon Alley on her own. Finally, as her twentieth attempt suceeded, Ginny set off to Diagon Alley via floo powder. She needed to make a trip to Knockturn Alley to check out a book which would hopefully, conform that her dreams were mere dreams and nothing more. She dressed in Muggle clothes, faded jeans and a black T-Shirt. She had also dabbed some lip gloss on her lips and put on a pair of red and gold danglers. She was hoping to find an ideal boy and get over Harry. /p 

i "Diagon Alley," /i she said clearly as she spun so fast that it made her dizzy, she vaquely felt her mother waving cheerily and then she found herself in i The Leaky Cauldron /i . Using the i Scourgify /i spell her T-shirt and Jeans were as good as new again and passed through the bar tapping the appropriate bricks. She then entered Diagon Alley which was with extra security measures, yet not as silent as last year. New shops replaced ones boarded up and it didn't have the eerie and dark air. /p 

She got herself new dress robes, Hogwarts robes and her books needed for school. She had just about enough money for her Potions supplies and a book. She entered i Kat's Supply Stores /i . /p 

"Um...may I have scales, a silver knife, and some bicorn and gillyweed?" asked Ginny naming the ingredients she didn't have. /p 

"In a minute, dear," said the owner as she fumbled with the ingredients and packed them in neat packages. She wrappeed the knife and scales and put them in a bag. /p 

"There you go, 3 Galleons, 12 Sickles and 1 Knut," said the owner as Ginny paid for them. She turned absently towards the entrance and saw a boy who looked familiar. It couldn't be... /p 

"Your supplies," the owner pressed but Ginny wasn't paying attention. He had just caught sight of her and her blood froze.. /p 

! /p 

i A/N. A Cliffy..! woOt! Now, Review, Review and Review or I'll never continue! cackles evilly /p /i 

Emotionlessxxx /p 


	4. Face to Face

_**Disclaimer:**I do not own Harry Potter._

**A/N.** Thanks a million for the reviews! Notes to the Reviewers:

**Riddled-Slytherin:** Thanks for reviewing! I LOVE your penname too! Hope you like this chapter :)

**Hera:**Thanks for reviewing, Hope you enjoy this chapter!

**FACE IT**

**CHAPTER THREE**

_"Your supplies," the owner pressed but Ginny wasn't paying attention. He had just caught sight of her and her blood froze.._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tom Riddle was satisfied. The look of fear in her face was enough to satisfy himself. She looked even more beautiful up close, he thought smirking. He walked towards her as she stepped back.

"Oh, no. Why all this fear, Don't you remember me Gin_evra_," he asked mocking her silently. She seemed to find her voice at last.

"Do I know you?" she asked, her voice smooth and crisp, unlike her usual screech filled with fear. Yet, she gave away the act soon enough, he noticed she was shaking.

"Don't act smart with me, _Ginevra_," he said stressing on her first name. There was a dangerous edge to his voice.

"My name isn't Ginevra. Sorry, wrong person," she mumbled faking a laugh but it sounded like a throaty shriek due to her fear. Then she ran out of the shop.

"Whats happening here? Your supplies," the owner said flustered as Tom gave her a charming smile.

"I'll give it to her,"

The owner looked relieved to find an excuse not to run after her and handed him the package. He ordered a few ingredients and exited the shop to find her pressed against the wall, panting. He smiled at her discomfort and slipped something in her package. She had made his work easy..

"You forgot your supplies," he told her as her gaze met his. Without breaking eye contact he stretched his hand bearing the package. Her eyes were almond brown with swirls of chocolate, they weren't as wide eyed and innocent as before. He had removed them all, yet the little of it left shone mixed with fear.

She snatched the package from his hands and ran away and soon apparated in mid run.

"Manners...Manners," he muttered coolly chuckling to himself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ginny Weasley apparated right on the top of her trunk instead of next to it, probably her fear caused it. Neverthless, she was glad she had passed her Apparation test two months ago or she wouldn't have escaped from his grasp. Being a Seventh Year had its advantages. Apart from an injured foot she was alright. She limped across her room grasping the Potions Supplies package. She threw the package on her trunk and then pounced on her bed. Lying there, she made an effort to calm down but it didn't work.

Finally she punched her cushion in frustration. _He simply couldn't be back...Yet, he was. I saw him. What do I do?_ Her eyes began to close themselves as she nodded of to sleep approvingly. That would do her good, maybe this day was just a dream. Her mind was funny, all of a sudden. Tuning in and out. She could feel silent music playing in her ears, it was a tune she recognized. Of course, Hermione had presented her that CD for Christmas. It was by Madonna or some Muggle singer..

_You only see,  
What your eyes wanna see.  
How can Life be,  
What you want it to be.  
Your Frozen.  
When your heart's not open._

_Thats so true. Tom must be some hallucination as I WANTED to see him or something. But why would I want to see him?_ she felt herself thinking unconciously. Yet, her mind was still blank. Suddenly she could feel it lighten from black to a lighter shade of black. It was a vast room decorated green and silver.

_In the corner, a figure emerged. It was him again, waiting for her.. He caught hold of her pulling her closer. He was playing with her hair, stroking it, more like. She tried to edge away, but his grip was iron-like._

_With all the force she could muster, she pulled back and succeeded in breaking free of his grip. Only, she fell backwards, her hand hitting the dull and hard stone floor._

_He laughed, amused as took her hand again pulling her close._

_"You can't escape, Ginny. You are mine. Smart though you are, not as smart as me..." he whispered his eyes boring into hers. She tried to look away, she had to break eye contact, something was telling her so. Yet, she she ignored the voice. She stared at those icy blue eyes filled with arrogance, power and conceit. How could she ever think of breaking contact? They were mesmerizing._

_"Look away, Look away.." a voice was screaming, yet she ignored it but continued to stare. He was staring back too, a smirk playing on his face._

_"Like what you see?" he asked and his words cut through her heart like a sharp knife. She was back to her senses. She looked away, and as she did she felt herself falling away from the room, away from his grasp. She was falling into darkness..._

Her eyelashes fluttered open and she could feel herself panting. It was one of those dreams again. Only this time, not in the graveyard but somewhere else... What had happened? Were these dreams real, like Harry had? Only, _she_ was in them as _her_. She felt sure she had been there, she could feel the pain on her hand slamming against the floor...

"Ginny? An Owl's arrived.." said Mrs. Weasley, interupting her thoughts, poking her head into the room as Ginny leapt on her feet.

"Your alright? You look a bit pale, dear," observed Mrs. Weasley as Ginny shook her head at loss for words.

"Thanks. I'll check the letter," said Ginny as she took the letter from her mother's outstretched hands.

It had the Hogwarts Crest at the back, odd.. She had already got her Book List.. She split open the letter as a piece of parchment and a gold badge popped out. Trembling with excitement, recognizing it, she read the parchment aloud:

_Ms. Ginevra Weasley,_

_The badges were a bit late in delivery this year. We are, however, pleased to notify you that you are to take up the responsiblity and are the "Head Girl." It includes.._

Ginny didn't bother to read further, her suspicions were conformed. Her mother was waiting expectantly and Ginny finally announced, "Mum..I'm Head Girl!"

"Thats great news! Ron was, Bill was..Per-Percy was..now you are!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed and hugged the youngest daughter. "Oh, and Bill and Fleur and here to visit. Thought you'd like to know!"

"Thats Great!" said Ginny beaming as she followed her mother out of the room, her previous worries forgotten.

Inside her room, the Potions package tore open, due a black leather bound Diary opening itself. Ink appeared by itself forming the words:

_We unite again, dear Ginny._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**A/N.** o.O End of the Third Chapter! Again, Review, Review and Review or I'll never continue! This time, I need at least five reviews before I continue -smiles sweetly- And My Updates won't be that frequent after this as school starts again, from theday after tommorow after holidays for Rain for the past week...Anyway, till then Ciao!_

Emotionlessxxx


	5. What they both knew

_**A/N.** Thanks a million to the five lovely reviewers! You made my YEAR! Hope you enjoy this chapter :)_

**Cassandra Cheney:** Glad you liked it, hope you like this chapter too! Thanks for the review!

**Lettie:** Thanks for your review! It made my day! Hope you like this chapter!

**bob:** Thanks for the review, Hope you like this chapter!

**Cilo:** Thanks for the review! This chapter's kind of short to, but the future chapter will be longer!

**notavailable:**Thanks for your review! Yeah, the Prologue wasn't the best. I had written that up blindly just for the sake to get started on something...No plot in mind either, then..But now I'm totally attached to this story! I may redo the Prologue later:) Last chapter was my favorite so far too, this one lacked inspiration and is very bad..Hope I haven't dissapointed you.. The next one shall get better :) Yeah, I was a huge fan of You Belong To Me too.. I just realised she had recently updated one by having a peek at you favorites! It is sad that that was abandoned, that was one good TG fic! So,well, hope you like this chapter!

**Hidden Rose** Glad you liked it, hope you like this chapter too!

**Narya of the Fire** Lol..you didn't have to, the chaps here! Though not my best..

**FACE IT**

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Nowadays, Bill's visits had one problem- His presence had to be packaged along with _Phlegm_. Despite all her attempts to see the "positive" aspects of Fleur, Ginny disliked her. Ginny was sick of Fleur treating her like a four year old, trying to change her wardrobe from the mass of red and black, to pink and pastel colors.. She often wondered if Fleur even _had_ any positive aspects.

Like now, Fleur was rambling on and on about how Ginny had beautiful hair but had to have it styled. Ginny fought hard to roll her eyes. She wondered what Bill ever saw in Fleur.

_...but she adores him...even after the werewolf attack.._ Ginny thought grudgingly. Her thoughts were interupted by Fleur-

"Ze package...ah...Bill and me 'az got you a dress in that 'orrible color," Fleur said with a toss of her annoyingly beautiful silvery blonde hair. She handed it to Ginny who would've made a face at Fleur, if it hadn't been for Bill's sake.

Unwrapping the package, a sea of black fell on Ginny's lap. Frowning, she picked up the fabric and hung it loosely on her to see that it was actually a strapless black minidress. It was made of black silk and very elegant. It was stunning morelike, yet it could have been more of Ginny's taste if it weren't that short. Along with the dress was a pair of black heeled shoes with studded gems. Again, if it hadn't been those annoying heels, Ginny would've loved them.

Now, on her lap, was a thin silver laverie with a heart shaped silver pendant. It was beautiful. Ginny let out a gasp, her face was glowing this time.

"Wow! Thanks," she said smiling as the two beamed.

"So, _Head Girl_, Mum told me as soon as we arrived," Bill commented as Ginny laughed.

"Fred and George will be furious,"

Just then Mrs.Weasley bustled in with butterbeer and sandwitches.

"You might want to complete your last minute homework, Ginny dear," Mrs. Weasley said as Ginny shook her head.

"Nah..I'm talking with Bill and Phle-Fleur,"

"You go ahead, Gin. We're staying here till tommorow," said Bill as Ginny nodded grudgingly and went towards her room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had taken Bill's visit to remind Ginny of how quiet the house suddenly was. Mr. Weasley was at work and The Trio had gone somewhere...abandoned her. _The Burrow_ had always been packed with people and full of noise and activity.. Now every member of the family had gone in different ways. She was left alone. A wave of nostalgia crept over her as she grasped the handle of her room door.

After casting a Silencing charm, she entered her room bolting the door.

She dumped her new things on her trunk as she spotted something hiding behind her new dress. Frowning, she grabbed whatever it was to find it was a Diary.. It was leather bound and Ginny as stroked it, something seemed familiar about it. As she was about to flip back the pages to check the name of the owner, the pages rustled back to the front page. As Ginny read what had been written hours ago, she shrieked with fear.

It was the Diary. She wanted to throw it to the opposite corner, yet she knew it would somehow come back to her. Or, like once, he would come out of the Diary. A mixture of fear and disbelief struck her as her hands shook. She was as she had been in her first year, helpless.

She knew he had come back all along, Ginny realized. Yet, she hadn't wanted to face the consequences. The Diary was proof that he had come back, it made things seem more real.

_How did he ensure I got it though?_ she thought confused. Then, the scene flashed before her.

_He stretched his hand containing the Potions package, she grabbed it from him and apparated in mid run._

He had slipped it in the package. She crawled towards her trunk, lifting the dress and laverie to find that the Potions package was torn into shreds. That confirmed it..

Before she could react, the Diary opened again, the previous words erased. Freshly written words appeared from nowhere:

_You can't escape, dear Ginny. Face It!_

She was transfixed, her eyes were glued to the words of the Diary. The effect was that, the words were echoing in her mind. _Face It! Face It! Face It!_ She stifled yet another scream of terror, not that it would've mattered. The room was made soundproof by her.

Her hands moved towards her quill, she knew what she had to do.

She knew Tom better than anyone. Better than he would've ever imagined... If she dodged this one, he would plan another form of contact. That would probably be ten times more deadly.. Taking a deep breath, she grabbed her ink bottle from the nearby shelf and uncorked it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry ate a spoonful of bacon, deep in thought. The four other Horcruxes had to be somewhere around the world. Somewhere memorable to Voldemort.. Dumbledore had hinted so before he died.

Harry never knew Dumbledore's death would make such a huge impact on his life. He, like many others had taken Dumbledore's existence for granted. Every fix Harry was in, since he had reached _The Godrics Hollow_, he had thought of asking Dumbledore. Then, he remembered Dumbledore was dead. He would never come back.

Even now, his death seemed like a bad dream to Harry. It simply wasn't possible, Dumbledore The Greatest wizard, dead. There was only one person he missed more than Dumbledore-

That was Ginny Weasley.

Her long flaming red hair and those thoughtful, strong and innocent brown eyes of hers flashed in his mind.. He missed her. Yet, he had to leave her. She would get killed to, otherwise, and it would be Harry's fault then.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Face whom? Surely not YOU?_

Ginny printed the words, waiting for the ink to fade. It sounded fearless and as though she were mocking him.. She wished her emotions matched those words. Finally, the ink faded and new words appeared.

_**Nice Try, Ginny Love. You can't fool me.**_

Her heart began to beat faster. _He's just playing with my mind._ Ginny thought trying to abandon her fear. Yet, the more she tried. The more it increased. Her hands were now shaking madly, she wrote beneath his comment:

_Or so you think, Tom.._

She had wanted to write "Tommy" instead of Tom, yet she prevented herself from doing so. They both knew he could see through her taunting words. They also knew, that she was no match for him. If he wanted something, it would be done. Yet, Ginny wasn't going to give up. She was going to make him pay for what he had done to her years back.. It seemed the perfect time for revenge.

Only, she still feared Tom. He haunted her life, even after he had been destroyed earlier. Even before he had come back. He was her Boggart, she had told noone about this.

Her recently written line faded. More words appeared.

_**We'll see, won't we? Why not now?**_

Then, to Ginny's horror, he emerged out of the Diary.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**A/N.** This Chapter kind of sucks, I haven't spell-checked it either... Yet, I'm in a hurry, so I have to Sign off for now! Review please or the story will end here! -Feels like Tom Riddle Junior- lol...So, I'll continue after I get five reviews!_

_Emotionless_


	6. Come with me

_**A/N.** I know its been long since I've updated... Got caught up with school and stuff! But now I'm back, hopefully I'll be updating lots! Thanks for the reviews too:)_

**Denethor's Angel:** Thanks for the review! The Diary IS more of a communication device...that enables him to contact her face-to-face too :D Hope you like this chapter!

**notavailable:** Ah,I LOVE your reviews! Yeah, Ginny COULD use a brain...Only, Tom wouldn't even get NEXT to her if she did...lol Yup, I'd settle for Rose Of The Court to be updated too...anything..She's one of those great authors here! I know, long and slow updates cause you to lose interest in the story... I hope thats not true in this case as it HAS been quite a while... Well, hope you like this chapter!

**hiddenrose:** Thanks for your review and Hopeyou like this chapter!

**Riddled-Slytherin:** Hey, glad you like it! It means so much to me as your one of my favourite authors! Sorry I haven't looked into your recent updates as I haven't been awhile...Anyway, Hope you like this chapter!

**Narya of the Fire:** lol...you have a double reason, I've updated late! Hope you like this chap!

**Cilo:** Hmm...I shadn't let your curiosity go any further...Here's the next chapter, Hope you like it! Thanks for reviewing!

**FACE IT**

**CHAPTER FIVE**

He looked just as he had in her dreams. Just as he had in the Potions store. Yet, it was probably how close they were that made her heart beat faster. He looked the same, with coal black hair and mysterious icy blue eyes. He was dressed in simple yet well-pressed black robes. He was edging closer as she stood there stunned. Too stunned to move.

"Ginevra," he said simply as though acknowledging one at a tea-party.

His voice cut through her heart like an icy blow. His mere presence caused her hands to go clammy, her mouth too numb to speak. Instead, she moved backwards.

His smile became more pronounced as he watched her vain attempts to escape. She looked adorable, her blood red hair cascading down and contrasting wildly with her pale skin. She would be of more use as others, he knew her pretty little head could work well. He knew she was more smart than she let in, the Dark Lord would be pleased. So would he.

"Ah...Escaping are we?" he asked as her warm brown eyes changed rapidly. They weren't as warm and innocent looking anymore. They looked as though they were set on fire, flaming with rage. She didn't look as petite or terror stricken as before. Her frame seemed towering all of a sudden. He had just witnessed Ginny in anger.

"_Get out!_ Or tell me why you're here," she said, her voice surprisingly soft. Soft, but deadly. Yet, she had abandoned her usual squeaky tone with Tom.

_Any other man would've fled by now. Ah, I'm proud of you._ Tom thought. Yet, he wasn't fooled. Ginevra Weasley was helpless.

"Of Course, love," he said grabbing her hand and settling on one of her armchairs.

"Sit down?" Tom said as Ginny secretly fumed.

"This is _my_ house, Thank You," she said almost breaking his hand with her sudden ironic grip.

"Cool down, Ginevra," he said with what he thought, was the best of smiles Tom Riddle could offer.

"_Cool down?_ Very nice, Riddle. When an innocent little girl finds out that her _almost_ murderer is alive, she doesn't _cool down._. Your experience as an...erm..._trouble_ maker may have taught you that?" she said, her lips curved into a surprisingly mocking smile. Her eyes were still on fire, yet, they were now talking rationally.

His eyes surprisingly softened and put on an innocent face. "An _innocent_ girl like you...yes, I understand..."

They're eyes locked again, willing the other to respond. Both heads were working on how to make the next move. How to get unexpected information from the other. Tom's seemed to be working faster.

A minute later, he lunged for his wand and pointed it straight at her.

"Come with me," he commanded after pinning her against the floor. Her eyes showed surprise and her strong act subsided.

"Where?"

"My palace,"

Ginny now cracked up laughing trying to kick her legs free at the same time. "_You_ have a palace?"

"No games, Ginevra darling. Come with me." he said as he pulled her up on her feet.

He could feel her body weaken. She stopped trying to escape from his grip. She had given up as usual, poor Ginny. She looked at him, her expession pleading as he wanted to laugh. He was looking forward to a very nice chat at the palace.

As he was about to apparate, she kicked him on the stomache catching him by surprise. His face was red, storming with rage.

Without further more attempts, he apparated from there. His last words didn't cause her to trembled with fear as usual. Although they were etched to her brain: _You shall pay!_

Ginny laughed to herself. This had only been their first encounter. She had achieved her first triumph over him. A part of her may have still feared him, but the other perked up with confidence. The little strength and will she had diminished soon as he haunted her again, that night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_"You'll go to Hogwarts tommorow, won't you love?" he reminded her as she made no effort to break free of his grip. They were in the graveyard this time, yet he made sure she were looking at nothing but his face._

_This is a dream, she told herself, hoping it would stop her knees from trembling. She was vaquely aware of a cold finger trace the outline of her jaw. She tried to ignore the shivers it sent to her spine. She was not giving in to his game. She didn't move, she stayed as still as a statue._

_"We won't be able to meet again here then, won't we? Dumbly Dore made sure of that before he died," he drawled as she couldn't stop herself from trembling with rage anymore._

_Her hand fought free of his grip and she slapped him hard on his cheek._

_She had enraged him, she knew that before she felt the sharp end of a rock hit her. She screamed with pain, screamed more than she ever had before. The more she screamed, the more his smile widened. Then, she felt his cold lips brush against hers out of blue._

_The wound throbbed but didn't effect the roughness of the kiss, bruising her mouth. She tried to pull back, but he wouldn't allow her._

_"You can't play with me Ginevra...You know that," he whispered before letting her fall into the whirlpool and black and dark red..._

She didn't have to run for the mirror to see that the bruises remained. Tom Riddle had got what he wanted for her misbehaviour: Revenge. Somehow, she knew, this was just the beginning.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N.** Yes, bad chapter again...But essential for the plot...You've got a peek of the "non-fearing, bold" Ginny and you shall see more of her soon... Not REALLY soon but soon. Aaaaand, Ginny and Tom kiss! Anyway, Here is a sneek-a-peek preview of the next chapter:

_Harry, Ron and Hermione discover where the next Horcrux is..._

_Tom enlightens Ginny on what is going on._

_Fleur Delacour reveals an astonishing side to her behind her breathless beauty._

They aren't PARAGRAPHS from the chapter as I haven't started writing on it yet but just whats going to happen... Hmm...so you know the drill: 5 reviews or no chapter! Ha, Ha! R&R y'all!

Emotionlessxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	7. Weird and Weirder

_**Disclaimer** I do not own Harry Potter- as you may have noticed. As my name happens not to be J.K.Rowling _

_**A/N.** I've put an Authors Note and don't have ANY idea what to write as I haven't started to write this chapter….I think this is the Queue for "Warning: Insane story by Insane Author" Anyway, I'd better start writing or the chapter'll never be up! Oh, and Notes to Reviewers…although I've finally noticed that there is the Reviewer reply thing, lets say I'm way too old fashioned and like this better! Lol.. _

**notavailable :** Thanks for the super-fast review! Ah, I meant "Soft, but deadly" or whatever to sound…deadly? But it backfires shoots herself for cheesy lines Lol…I cracked up too, reading the line again… Anyway, thanks a million for reviewing again and hope you like this chapter! I'll leave it too you to decide whether its good or bad!

**Softball-Rocks :** Thanks for the one, no, TWO reviews! Hope you like this chapter too.. Being a pessimist (sp?) I add, "I hope I haven't disappointed you?"

**Lili :** Hey, thanks a million for your review! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Jadexxx :** Thanks for the review, It totally flattered me and hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**FACE IT**

**CHAPTER SIX**

Fleur Delacour gave her silvery blonde hair a pat before nodding her pretty head to Bill Weasley. "I'll check on 'er . It seems a 'ile since ze girl 'as been there," she agreed and stood up.

Bill smiled thankfully and rose too, giving Fleur a quick peck. "Thanks Fleur,"

"Ah…yu flatter me for ze smallest of things," she said beaming and swept past the hall. Indeed, Bill took good care of her. Spoiling her to the core, he was such a sweetheart. No wonder she couldn't resist saying yes when he proposed to her. Pity she couldn't tell him the deepest of her secrets like he did.

"Ginny?" Fleur whispered knocking the door. She received no reply, not a sign that she was in. _Ze soundproof spell, what a fool!_ she thought as she produced a snakelike statue with a slip of parchment protruding from its tongue.

Then, she tapped her unusually long wand on Ginny Weasley's door muttering a complex spell. Slowly, a silvery serpent twisted as another serpent formed from it and soon formed the word: _Molly Weasley_. Cursing, she muttered the same spell again and again and was satisfied when the snakes formed: _Tom Marvolo Riddle_

"Ah, zat leetle boy needs to cover eez tracks better," she said and laughed mockingly. Then she looked once again, at the statue of the serpent and wrote on the parchment: _He has come._

The snake's ruby red eyes rolled slightly taking in the parchment which was soon wiped blank again. Satisfied she crept away making up a tale on Ginny's refusal to open the door. Inwardly, she wanted to burst out laughing.

"What a pity, Bill…ze poor girl eez going to get late for ze train!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ginny didn't know what she was doing locking herself in the door. Ever since the dream, last night, she had been struck with fear and fury at the same time. She glanced at the mirror, dressed in a light pink T-Shirt and faded blue jeans covering her bruises. She felt thankful that Tom couldn't attend Hogwarts or contact her through the dreams. Placing a soundproof charm, she rummaged through her trunk until she found the Diary.

She was surprised to see that Tom hadn't written anything in it since their first communication through it. It only made things better. Without hesitating, she flung the Diary out of the window. There, taken care of.

As she was about to unlock the door, she heard a tiny crash. Turning around in alarm, she saw the Diary hopping back in through the window. It would've been hilarious if it wasn't one of Tom's jinxes to make it seem so. Then, the Diary hopped by itself and jumped into her trunk. It did nothing but increased her temper. She kicked open the door after unlocking it and found Bill waiting for her.

"_Bill_," she shrieked in surprise.

He looked rather worried, which was surprising seeing how cheerful he had been during breakfast.

"Oh, Gin...Thank Goodness! Fleur said you refused to open the door?"

"NO…I mean, I soundproofed the room…How _could_ I have heard her?" Ginny demanded surprised.

"Oh. Well, we'll have to reach Kingscross in a few minutes…So, fast!"

Ginny nodded, noticing Bill suddenly staring at the walls puzzled. Dismissing the thought, she hurried downstairs.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mr.Potter?"

Harry looked up alarmed and then noticed the voice coming from the fire. He recognized the face at once, their spy of course. He nodded, his heart leaping with excitement. Maybe this was the day, the Horcrux's whereabouts could be traced.

"Yes?"

"The Horcrux, Sir…I have a good idea where it is. The Lo-"

"Where is it?" Harry interrupted.

"It's in Hogwarts, Sir..."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Goodbye Ginny, don't forget to write!" Mrs. Weasley shouted as the train began to move.

"Bye Mum," Ginny shouted back as she waved from the first few steps of the train. As her mother, Bill's and Fleur's images became smaller and smaller, she hoisted her trunk up and made way towards the Prefects Compartment. This year however, she wouldn't be the one listening to the Head Boy and Girl's instructions anymore. _She'd_ be Head Girl. The thought made her rush towards the compartment.

After a series of wrong turns, she sighed with relief finally making it.

"Um, I'm sorry I'm late," she said as she stepped in. Colin Creevey and Helen Tarsier, Prefects from her year gave her a welcoming smile.

"Head Girls are _never_ late, Weasley!" an amused voice said which made her turn around.

He had dark midnight black hair and hazel brown eyes contrasting with his pale complexion. He looked quite handsome, and Ginny noticed the _Head Boy_ badge pinned to his sweatshirt. He gave her a smile.

"Oh, forgive me...I- Who _are_ you?" Ginny said coming to the point. Her voice contained a note of confusion. Those new were _never_ made Head Boy's till now.

"Sorry, I'm Mathew Livid," he said as she nodded numbly. There seemed something familiar about him, something she couldn't place quite well.

She let him give the instructions, which he did well. His voice was smooth and carrying which certainly got everyone's attention. Last year, half the compartment had slept through this session.

"Thank You," he finally said as the Prefects filed out.

"Now Weasley..." he said turning to her at last.

"Yes…um..Livid?" she said facing him. He seemed to choose his words carefully before taking her hand :

"May we introduce ourselves…on _actual_ basis somewhere else?" he asked after which he apparated carrying her along with him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**A/N.** Alright…I shortened this chapter which didn't include the "Tom/Ginny" conversation I promised…sorry! The next one'll include it for sure…One Clue I'll give you: Mathew Livid is not whom you may think it is…woOt! I Love to confuse…_

_By the way the sneek-a-peek:_

_Her feelings were a tangled mixture of disbelief, betrayal and an odd longing for her past. He seemed to make her twisted web of life a simple sketch. She as shocked at the way her thought pattern changed, just because he had reentered her life._

_Same drill, 5 reviews and an update!_

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_


	8. You

_**Disclaimer** I do not own Harry Potter- as you may have noticed. As my name happens not to be J.K.Rowling _

_**A/N.**_

**notavailable:** Yes, that part on Fleur wasn't explained well on purpose! You'll find out more on Fleur soon...lol. You're about to find out who Mathew Livid is, muhahaha...yessss, I'm evil! Hope you enjoy this chap too and THanks for the review!

**spaceyksee:** Thanks for the review, Hope you like this chapter as well!

**Denethor's Angel:** Thanks for the review! Although there isn't alot of TG in this, as I've hinted in the chapter there is plenty from next chap! Hope you like it!

**Lili:**Thanks for reviewing, hope you didn't guess who it was already...

**Jadexxx:** Thanks and hope you enjoy this chapter!

**FACE IT**

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

Her head felt oddly fuzzy as she landed in a well furnished place with a number of random couches. In the middle of the room was a center table made of Rose Wood with a vase full of assorted flowers. She stared at him, bewildered. Even though she had experienced far weirder things in the previous few days, she found the fact that a stranger had lured her here impossible.

"Who _are_ you," Ginny repeated as the boy who had introduced himself as Mathew Livid settled on one of the fine leather couches.

"Settle down, Ginny," he said, the attempts to disguise his voice abandoned. His voice now appeared tender, caring and somewhat helpless. The familiarity struck her and this time clicked.

The boy tapped his wand on his temple and muttered a curse, as his eye color changed, her suspicions were confirmed.

Her feelings were a tangled mixture of disbelief, betrayal and an odd longing for her past. He seemed to make her twisted web of life a simple sketch. She was shocked at the way her thought pattern changed, just because he had reentered her life.

"Harry?" she cried.

He looked up, facing her for the first time. Oddly, she didn't feel that heart leaping sensation she normally felt towards Harry any more. More like brotherly comfort, even _that_ confused her. She was supposed to loathe him, for the way the Trio had abandoned her…

"Ginny, I- I'm really sorry for not letting you on…you know… I thought the best time to fill you in was now… I haven't had much time to do so," Harry explained looking straight into her eyes. He seemed to take it for granted that she would just nod, accept whatever he told her.

Ginny looked at him sadly. Harry had always, in the past, found time for her. However busy his schedule maybe, he was taking his role as a "superhero" seriously. She had mistaken their prior relationship to be that of love, trust and understanding. Only, he didn't trust her, he never confided in her. She suspected he considered her beneath him. He didn't mind leaving her to do so.

"Go on," Ginny said with a nod.

She wouldn't burst out at him. She wouldn't shout, scream and let him know how he had made her feel lately. It would just waste time; Harry's mind wouldn't change because of her. Deep down, she knew she owed him an explanation. He had saved her life once after all. She listened to Harry tell him everything- About the Prophecy, Voldemort, the Horcruxes…

"I know there is one Horcrux in Hogwarts," Harry finished as Ginny looked up at him.

"I need you to find it, Gin. …and send regular reports to me," he explained as his fingers meddled with the armrest of the couch.

Ginny's heart sank slightly. She was hoping he would ask her to be his girlfriend again. Deep down, she always wanted to be with him. Again, the war ruled over their relationship. He thought of the world at large first, rather than the one he wanted to be with. He expected her to make time for him, he never made time for her. As these thoughts flashed in her mind, realization finally dawned upon her. For the first time in days, her mind was crystal clear.

"I'll do it," Ginny promised as she stood up. A grin flitted across his face as he stood up as well.

"I'll apparate you right to the Hogwarts grounds then, Gin. There _is_ a real Mathew Livid who's stunned and transported to the Great Hall. His memory's been tampered with, he'll think he gave that speech and arrived at the Great Hall early…" Harry rambled on.

Finally when he realized he was boring her, he cleared his throat all of a sudden, taking her hand. His voice softened and smiled. The smile seemed to speak a hundred words: Him, Us, We.

"So well, Thanks a lot Ginny," he said quietly.

Her pulse quickened, yet her will power took over. It wasn't going to happen, she knew it. She shook her hand away from his grasp and gave him a poignant smile.

"Bye, Harry," she whispered with a note of finality in her voice. He seemed to get the message as his smile dropped slightly and his emerald eyes lost its gleam. He nodded, to say that he understood.

"Goodbye Ginny," he said and took her hand again. As he apparated, taking her with him again, Ginny was finally able to think clearly. It was over, she was free.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ginny Weasley settled down in the Gryffindor table. Normally she was found seated in right in the heart of the table where she was the center of attention. Now, she felt she had gotten enough attention for the day. She instead, took the seat at the edge of the table, her face almost invisible to all.

The Headmistress, Professor McGonagall stood up. Ginny faintly recalled the days when Professor Dumbledore stood there beaming. The Great Hall had, in his presence had lavishly decorated including the grand chair he occupied. Now, the Great Hall consisted with pretty yet prim decorations and the Hogwarts Crest was adorned in the center. The Headmistress's chair was just like all others.

"Attention, students," McGonagall said in a tone that demanded and got notice right then. "The Sorting ceremony shall begin,"

As the brim of the hat opened and sang its song, newcomers entered trembling. Slowly the line thinned and then there was a pause as only two other people were left. One had dark black hair and brown eyes (The _real_ Mathew Livid, Ginny recognized) and another blonde girl. Both looked the same age and the sudden silence was filled with whispers.

"This year, we have two other new students to be welcomed. May I present Mathew Livid, who hails from Drumstrang and will now attend his Seventh Year. Angelique Kyle, from Beauxbatons is a Seventh Year too," McGonagall continued cutting short the whispers.

"Mathew Livid, I am happy to say… has outsmarted all here and has secured the position: Headboy," More whispering took place, this time that of outrage.

"That is _so_ unfair," Dominique Will shouted out loud.

Mathew stepped forwards and sat on the stool. The hat seemed to take a long time in deciding the outcome, then yelled :_Ravenclaw!_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That night, Ginny curled up in her Four Poster bed watching the Diary hop into her lap. She by now, considered this as something plain and ordinary. She calmly read what was written on the yellowing pages, maybe she could get information of the Horcrux's location through Tom.

_**Hello, Ginevra. How was your first day?"**_

She flinched slightly as she read her full name printed neatly on the book. Tom seemed to enjoy teasing her like that. She wondered what she had to write now…. Playing along with his plans seemed the best way.

_Tom, Where are you?_

_**Closer than you may think.**_

As always, he seemed to play along well. He had made sure he hinted enough to outrage her but didn't give out any definite information. Giving an impatient sigh, she scribbled a fresh sentence.

_The real point, Tom, is, what do you want?_

She watched the ink fade completely, the answer wasn't written immediately. Finally, a single word appeared :

_**You.**_

She pierced the tip of the quill on the page with frustration; clearly he wasn't telling her anything. She would show him how it was to be isolated too. She flung the diary to a corner of the Head Girl's quarters, predictably it hopped back.

_**You must have learnt on avoiding that, Ginevra.**_

Again, she flung it aside as it hopped back again.

_**FOOL**_

Then, to her satisfaction, she felt herself get in the Diary. Then, transported with a thud, through it. An icy chill enveloped her as she found herself perched on a rough piece of earth and recognized her whereabouts at once. She was this time, in the graveyard he had taken her to in her dreams. Only, there was no Tom now. Neither, was anyone.

Finally, she heard footsteps which soon quickened its pace. It was him, a smirk of satisfaction clearly shown on his face.

"Welcome, Welcome…make yourself comfortable…" he drawled as she scowled.

"_Comfortable?_ Here? Please, Tom. I was hoping for _answers_, not comfort.." Ginny shot back as his eyes narrowed. He conjured a wooden chair for himself and settled down. Ginny noticed, that he conveniently didn't conjure _her_ one. Finally, he spoke :

"Ask away, love. I'll answer those I find necessary to be answered at the moment." He replied as a slow, hesitant smile formed on Ginny's lips.

"So, what do you want? A _straight_, understandable answer please," Ginny asked her tone light yet dripping with sarcasm.

The answer seemed prepared in advance, as he barely stopped to choose his words.

"The Chamber of Secrets was more that just a Chamber with a basilisk in it. It was the key to the triumph against Dumbledore. It had more power and magic in it that none realized. Not foolish Potter, Dumbly Hag…. Even my elder self didn't realize this, Only _I_ did recently…."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N.** Hope the Harry/Ginny scene wasn't overly maudlin or plain sappy... That scene had to happen eventually to stop her from being the "depressed kid." Though she isn't going to change into Superwoman at once... Is this crazy that even _I_ don't know whats going to happen? Seriously, I'm Clueless… Anyway the usual 5 Reviews and an update! Hope you liked it!

Emotionlessxxx


	9. Tasting Power

_**Disclaimer** I do not own Harry Potter- as you may have noticed. As my name happens not to be J.K.Rowling _

_**A/N. Thanks for the lovely reviews, they made my da! Ah...How would this story exist without you guys! Anyway, I've started to get bored with this story as I do with every other one of mine... So, I'm trying to update more before I decide to ditch it. Coming so far, I hope I won't... but, well!**_

**Jo:** Thanks for the review! Hope you like this chapter!

**notavailable:** Yeah, all Beauxbatons are always girls and Drumstrang boys... Ugh, I would've loved to add a Drumstrang girl but too late! Me and my silly brain who followed the Movie rules! Hope you like this chap though its short and a bit too fast..

**Kittyraven:**Thanks for the review! Hope you like this!

**FACE IT**

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

"_The Chamber of Secrets was more that just a Chamber with a basilisk in it. It was the key to the triumph against Dumbledore. It had more power and magic in it that none realized. Not foolish Potter, Dumbly Hag…. Even my elder self didn't, Only **I** did recently…."_

As he narrated the tale, his eyes bore into hers. Her red hair shone as her pale skin bathed in the moonlight. Her chocolate brown pupils widened baring expressions of surprise, curiosity and then pure terror. As he watched the redhead's reactions, he felt as though he was at home for the first time. The first time since the brief moment with his dying mother.

"Inside the statue of Salazar Slytherin, in the chamber were two other things. A Horcrux and a Diary. Salazar Slytherin's Diary..."

"A Horcrux?" Ginny blurted out surprised. "Um, What _is_ that?" she added. Acting as though she were ignorant was better.

"Never you mind," he said in a harsh tone. The sudden change of voice made her jump, but she simply nodded.

"Thats all is needed. That is all you'll have," he finished abruptly as though he had suddenly realized something.

"Fine, I'm leaving," she said crisply. Then, she stood up to leave. She was obviously annoyed. Neither of them paid attention to they're surroundings. Nor did they notice that it was steadily getting darker. His hand touched hers, stopping her in midway. She turned, her eyes flaming again.

"You can't get out of here. We have more schemes to make," he reminded her. She stared at him, her mouth hanging open with pure disgust.

_Ah...Rebellious little Ginny.._ he thought smirking. She wasn't a lonely beautiful blonde, he'd imagined to carry out the task. Neither was she a dark haired Death Eater. A flaming redhead, someone who looked less fearless than she had years ago. She was his angel, she would make his life easy.

"Why should I help you?" she demanded bringing him back to reality.

"You have no other choice."

"What makes you think so?" she challenged. She pulled out her wand, her eyes glinting madly.

"How do you expect to get out of here? Dear Ginny. Hogwarts has more spies on our side than you can ever imagine... I could kill you, and get someone else." he said in a cool tone with a mocking touch to it. His abruptness that day, didn't end there.

He had narrated the true tale that went nowhere. Of course, he'd fill her in. He had to make sure, at least a bit of suspense would bring her back. He still had control over her, more than she knew. He could make her begging for him, falling at his feet. That would be what he'd do, he always had the last word. The last laugh. Ginny had no idea of the surprises he had in store for her. He wanted her. He needed her. Yet, he had never forgiven her for being responsible for his destruction and the Diary's removal. Revenge outpowered need. It always did. She would fulfil her purpose and get disposed of like any other dummy.

She seemed to realize that she was powerless. Either abide by his terms or stay there forever.

She gave a sigh of acceptance as his smirk widened. He had her trapped and dependent as usual. Pulling her towards him, he was mildly amused with her struggle. She was good, he had to give her credit for that. His lips pressed against hers harder than normal. He could see her cringe and fight harder. She never failed to amaze him as the kiss grew as near to intense than he'd ever experienced. She felt good, he thought. Revenge always tasted sweet. Only, sweeter than normal.

Pulling back, he felt more powerful than before. He kicked her aside and smiled an evil smile at the petite redhead gasping at the harshness of the kiss.

"You may go," he whispered and tossed a slipper at her. A very polite Portkey.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N.** As abrupt and short as Tom...huh? Yesss, I'm evil! It may sound a bit like _Voldemort_ than Tom but hey, they are the same! You have seen the other side of Tom who is dodging lurve! Ah...the other side of Tom and Ginny! lol...anyway, I know the chap's not up to the mark aaand short. Maybe they'll get longer if I get FIVE rather than THREE reviews...but I guess you can't always get everything! So welll...review please! And the sneek a peek review:

_Her cat-like grey eyes studied him for a second. "So you want to live a life of denial?" she asked softly._

_"No Andrea...I can't." a dark haired boy argued as he cupped her chin. "I can't."_

_She noted the finalty in his tone. The edgy and dangerous edge to his voice, all shouting plain denial._

Oh, the story is going to undergo a twist pretty soon... I don't know if you guys will really like it, but it excites me! You'll know what its all about including a bit of the plot next chapter. If you have till now expected plain Tom/Ginny Romance with no twists or different angles, better stop reading now than rant later:) I'll miss you though!

Emotionlessxxx


	10. Death is not a bad price

_**Disclaimer** I do not own Harry Potter- as you may have noticed. As my name happens not to be J.K.Rowling _

_**A/N.** Thanks for all the reviews! I'm lagging behind in Updates as usual due to no pre-written chapters... Ugh, school sucks too with Homework and tests and everything else to prevent me from switching on the computer. My parents have started restricting internert usage too...UGH! Life isn't really great and as the house is mine for the next three hours, I've finally decided to Update. Anyway, enough moaning! On to the chapter... _

(Thanks to enchantedlight, notavailable and Soft-Ball Rocks!)

**FACE IT**

**CHAPTER NINE**

_Andrea Mortenson was like a delicate little flower to look at. Her long, thick sheet of dark blood red hair standing out against her pale skin drew attention to her light ice-like grey eyes that gleamed prettily. Her pixie-ish features and pointed nose added to her fairy-like elegance. She was like a Princess cut out from an ancient book. Although he loved the way she gave him the look she shared with none other and permitted noone else but him to kiss her passionately... Every happy fairy tale had its tough edges where decisions had to be taken. Decisions that could change his life._

_She was waiting for him in the same corridor where they had bumped into each other last year. He was then an innocent Thirteen Year old. No, he had never been innocent... She greeted him with a short, yet lingering kiss and almost melted his heart with her brief smile. It was common knowledge that Andrea seldom smiled. She was more of an Ice Princess._

_"So...you said you needed time and I've given you enough," she said breaking away from his embrace. Her tone was impatient and to the point. It was a miracle that she wasn't scared of anyone, even him. He straightened himself playing for time._

_"Well...you wanted a relationship? But Andrea, I don't have relationships. Love is tainted, it does nothing but ruins lives. It did that to my mother..." he said finally abandoning his game. She saw right through his faked hesitation._

_"So...why not continue to live as we are?" he asked meeting her gaze._

_Andrea allowed his cobalt blue eyes to stare at hers and she didn't break eye-contact. Her cat-like grey eyes studied him for a second. "So you want to live a life of denial?" she asked softly._

_"No Andrea...I can't." the dark haired boy argued as he cupped her chin. "I can't."_

_She noted the finalty in his tone. The edgy and dangerous edge to his voice, all shouting plain denial._

_"Very Well..." she said curtly. With a brisk and oddly formal nod, she turned away and walked back towards her tower._

_As he watched her walk daintily, not tripping an inch and perfectly posed, he let out a sigh of regret. She was the only one who had made him feel guilty like this, he couldn't allow such emotions to shatter his life. His mother had been a fool enough. He had to make sure he would never see her again, only that would make him forget. Forget the way love could turn his heart from hard ice to warm butter._

_The next day, Andrea Mortenson had vanished from the castle._

xxx

Ginny Weasley listened to her friend, Samantha Yale chatter endlessly, at supper the next day, her mind oddly aloof. Tom Riddle's expression that day at the graveyard had made her sure... He was capable of killing her in an instant, she had to be careful. Tom had been quite clever till now, twisting away the story telling her what she already knew. He did not intend to tell her more, only one bit slipped out unexpectedly from his mouth. The Horcrux and Salazar Slytherin's Diary was hidden away in the dark Chamber. She shuddered as a picture of The Chamber Of Secrets swam in her mind, the place contained memories so dark that she could never forget that incident.

"So, well... I was wondering if you could introduce me to Mathew Livid?" Samantha asked flicking a strand of her chestnut brown hair. Her eyes were shining with expectation making Ginny feel quite guilty of tuning her chatter out, so long.

"Er...why?" Ginny asked as Terry Glish, a Slytherin in her year passed by giving them dark looks.

"God, Gin...why else? He is soooo _cute_!" Samantha exclaimed shaking Ginny back to reality.

Ginny hadn't really talked to Mathew inspite of them living in the same Quarters. Livid didn't seem to mind either as he entered the Quarters merely to sleep. Neither of them had paid much attention to their duties and thankfully that hadn't mattered as it was their first day of classes.

"Um, sure. Yeah, he is. Isn't he? Why don't you come with me after we're done.." Ginny offered as the meals dissapeared and the table was now filled with desert.

"Oh God, Gin! You are such a friend!" Samantha cooed hugging her lightly before hurrying up with the dinner. "I mean, Mathew is like..."

Ginny tuned her out again. She had promised Harry to send daily reports on the Horcrux details, She guessed that would have to wait till morning. She, for today, while Samantha would be flirting with Livid had to rack her brain up in order to find a way. Think out of the box in order to vanquish Riddle. She wondered what Dumbledore would advice if he were alive...

"Probably try to get him to be a Goody boy," she thought but shook the idea away. Tom's brain was too evil and cold to alter it, this just wasn't happening today. She was better off getting hold of the Horcrux till then.

A few tables away, a boy concentrated on a redhead and a brunette in conversation. Morelike, the brunette yakking away while the red sleeping to glory. He heard the brunette let out a jump and shriek, "YOU ARE SUCH A FRIEND,"

"Oh yes, you are. Aren't you?" he thought with a chuckle.

xxx

Fleur Delacour glanced at the carved snake spitting out a piece of parchment. Her eyes widened with surprise as she picked it up with a delicate finger and read it to herself softly. "Watch him like a hawk,"

Smiling slightly to herself, she produced a piece of scented parchment. A letter to alert a spy stationed would do the job. After sending it she inserted a parchment into the snake's tongue. It read: DONE.

xxx

Angelique, the Beauxbatons transfer tossed away her perfect sheet of blonde hair as she stared back at Mathew Livid. He kissed her gently at her cheek and sat down opposite her without invitation. What could she say? It was his common room as well as hers. They were both Ravenclaws after all.

"I don't know...Mathew, I just... I-I-I can't go on. I came here to escape from...but he's found me again," she complained softly as he smiled.

"Cheer up, Angel!" he said patting her awkwardly.

"Don't call me that!" she protested. "Its Lique or Angelique,"

Edging away from his grasp, she settled more comfortably in her armchair.

"You don't have to do this," he offered as she sighed irritatably.

"Yeah. I won't do this. Then, I'll _die_. Its not like I'm going to go scot free," she burst out sounding more loud than she had wanted to. Alarmed, he nodded.

"Yeah, yeah. But death is not a bad price to pay compared to what your going through. Well, I'm leaving," he said waving as she nodded managing to look annoyed.

Her irritated look vanished after he dissapeared. "Death is not a bad price to pay," she muttered softly to herself before retiring back to bed.

xxx

**A/N.** Alright, that completely sucked. You are free to flame! Anyway, there will be lot more of Ginny and Tom next chapter. I'm just too tired to add on the Tom/Ginny bit now. Believe it or not, it took one whole hour to write THIS. Well, This chap. might seem confusing and it'll clear up as the chapters go on. Review guys! More Reviews Faster Updates and More Length.

-Emotionlessxxx


End file.
